Indigo
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Ash and his friends go to the Indigo Islands to find a rare Pokemon while they are there they run into old friends and enemies and Mewtwo's having his own problems with his trainer. Pairings: AshxMisty MewtwoxMew some MewtwoxOC PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ash, Misty, and Brock stood on the bow the small motor boat as the vessel lazily puttered toward the islands of the Outer Coast. They were on their way to Indigo Island to find and catch a rare Pokemon that was rumored to live on the island. When Ash had first heard the rumor he wasn't sure he'd heard right but when he'd asked the person talking about it to explain he'd gotten more and more excited about it and had exclaimed, clenching a fist. "I gotta see it!" Pikachu had totally agreed with him and had jumped onto his shoulder and raised a tiny yellow paws shouting. "Pika!" in agreement.

Misty had shaken her head and sighed. "Well here we go again," she said.

So there they were on a boat to Indigo Island where the so called rare Pokemon had been spotted. Misty had once been to Indigo Island by herself and she hadn't spotted any rare or unusual Pokemon. She figured it would be a wasted trip but she wasn't about to tell Ash that. He'd just say she was jealous or something. _I know there wasn't any on the island the last time I was there_, she thought leaning against the railing. _But maybe a rare Pokemon lives there now. It sounds impossible but it could happen. _

"Hey Misty," ash said joining her. "Aren't you excited?"

"Why would I be?" she asked, turning to him. "I for one thing this whole thing is just a wild goose chase. You're not going to find this so called 'rare' Pokemon because it doesn't exist."

"How do you know it doesn't exist?" he demanded. "For all you know it could have chosen that island because it knew no one would go to it because they thought nothing interesting was worth catching there."

"Your logic is flawed," she said sighing. "Why would a Pokemon think that?"

"I don't know," he replied.

She closed her eyes and folded her arms. "Pokemon aren't that dumb you know," she said. "They don't think like you do."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he shouted.

"I mean if a Pokemon thought like you they'd be caught in a Pokeball as soon as they set foot outside their lairs."

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, offended. "Why you! I'm not dumb and if I were a Pokemon I would be too hard to catch!"

She turned away from him. "Fine then," she said. "Think what you want."

Ash was about to come back with something but Brock shouted to his friends. "Hey, guys! I think we're almost there!"

Ash and Misty ran to the front of the boat where Brock and the captain were standing. They saw before them the small yet beautiful Indigo Island.

"Indigo island," Ash said. "The place where that rare Pokemon is said to reside." he gave the island a determined look. "Well rare Pokemon I'm going to find you and capture you!" he looked at the captain. "How much longer until he lands?"

"Just a few more minutes," the man replied.

"Ash, be patient," Misty told him, looking at the young man. "A few more minutes isn't going to hurt you."

"Yeah I know," he agreed. "But I don't want anyone else to capture it. "

"You don't have to worry about that, Ash," Brock cut in, looking at the island. "There doesn't seem to be anyone else around."

* * *

A few minutes later the boat captain dropped Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu off on the island coast. "If you need a ride back to the mainland just give me a call and I'll come get you!" the captain called as he drove his boat away. 

"Thanks, we will!" Ash called after him as he and his friends waved good bye.

When the boat was out of sight Ash got to the matter at hand. "Now it's time to catch that rare Pokemon!" he asked, clenching a fist. He looked down at Pikachu. "C'mon, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" the electric mouse squeaked.

The two took off into the jungle.

Brock and Misty watched him go. "He sure is determined," Misty commented, making a helpless gesture.

"Yeah," Brock agreed. "Let's just hope he doesn't run into any trouble."

"Then I think we'd better go after him," Misty said, already walking. "To make sure he doesn't."

"Hey wait!" Brock called, running after her.

The two didn't have to go very far before they found Ash. Somehow he'd wound up getting himself snared by a trap someone had set and was handing upside down with Pikachu looking up at him in confusion.

"Ash?" Misty said staring up at the young man. "How did you end up there?"

"It's not important!" he exclaimed, struggling. "Just get me down from here!"

"I'll get you down in a jiffy," Brock said stepping forward to help.

He didn't get far. The ground below him suddenly gave way and down he went into a hole.

"Brock!" Mist exclaimed, looking down into the hole. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he called up to her. "but I can't get out of here. See if you can find some vines."

"Okay." Misty looked around. She saw trees, trees, and more trees but no vines. No vines that she could reach anyway. "I'll have to look around for some!" she called down to him. "You just stay down there and wait okay?"

"Where else can I go?" he asked.

"Hey, what about me, Misty?!" Ash shouted from the tree.

She looked up at him. "I guess you'll just have to hang out a little longer," she said winking.

"MISTY! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" he shouted wiggling around.

"How do you expect me to do that?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "I bet the second I go to help you down I'll get caught in a net or something."

"More like another hole," a voice said suddenly.

"Huh?" Ash and Misty said looking in the direction the voice had come from.

There was a rustling in the brush close by then someone stepped out of the thick fern leaves. It was a girl with long black hair, green eyes, and wearing short blue jean shorts and a green belly shirt. She had her hands on her hips and was frowning in annoyance. "Now look what you did," she said. "You ruined all my traps."

The two stared at her. "Karen?" Ash said recognizing the girl.

"Huh?" she said, not recognizing them. "How do you know my name?"

"Don't you remember us?" Misty asked. "We met you a few days after you became a Pokemon trainer. How have you been?"

The girl stared at the two a moment trying to match up faces of people she'd seen, finally her face softened. "Oh hi guys," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're trying to find a rare Pokemon," Ash replied.

"Rare Pokemon?" Karen said looking confused. She started walking toward them. "I don't know about any rare Pokemon." she climbed up on a rock. "Here, Ash, let me help you." she untied the rock and let Ash go. He fell to the ground and made a crater.

"Thanks...," he said all twitchy.

"Hey, Karen!" Borck called from the hole. "Can you help me out of here?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, walking over to the hole and looking down inside. "Sorry about that, Brock. Let me help you out." she pulled out a Pokesall and threw it. "Haunter help Brock out!" The ghost Pokemon popped out of his ball and flew down into the hole to carry Brock out of it.

"A Haunter," Misty said, watching the pokemon carry Borck out of the hole. "Since when did you catch one of those?"

"Since I realized I couldn't just rely on one Pokemon my entire life," Karen replied, looking over at Misty. "I caught Haunter in the Pokemon Tower a few days after I left you guys. I used him to help me get a Marsh Badge from Sabrina." the girl sighed. "But sadly that's only one of the four badges I was able to get so far."

"You have four badges?" Brock asked, coming out of the hole. Haunter put him down and he immediately grabbed Karen hands. "But someone as beautiful as you should have been able to get all sixteen badges by now."

"Well," Karen said, giving him a look. "I would have had more but two certain gym leaders aren't in their gyms because they're following a certain pain in the neck around."

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed. "I'm not a pain in the neck!"

"How'd you know she was talking about you?" Misty asked looking over at him. "She could have been talking about someone else."

"Oh..." Ash said defeated.

"Hey wait a minute," Brock said.

"What?" Karen asked.

"If you're here does that means Mewtwo is here too?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about him," Misty said. "By the way, where is he? I thought you and him were like two peas in a pod now."

"Well not exactly," Karen replied looking nervous and a bit worried. "We're not getting along again. To tell you the truth I haven't seen him in two days. I know he's on the island somewhere but I haven't found him. I haven't even bothered looking for him because I figured he needed some space. You know how he is."

Ash, Misty, and Brock didn't comment. They had thought since Mewtwo was willing to allow Karen to keep him that he'd changed. They must have guessed wrong. "Hey wait a minute," Brock said. "If Mewtwo's on this island maybe that's the Pokemon everyone has been seeing."

"Awww," Ash said, bummed out. "Now I can't catch any new Pokemon."

"I told you there weren't any rare Pokemon here, Ash," Misty said.

"Hold it," Karen said. "You know if there is a rare Pokemon here I may know someone who would know."

"You do?" Ash asked, looking up at her. "Who?"

Karen gestured with her finger. "Come with me," she said. "I'll take you to her and maybe we'll run into Mewtwo on the way there as well."

_A/N_

_You may remember my older Pokemon story called "Mewtwo Master" (If you have read it that is) where I introduced my OC Karen. You might not remember it since the story is kinda old but anyway. This story will have her in it too as you already know but it will also have some pairings in it too. I decided to put some AshxMisty stuff (On request of my little sister) and some minor MewtwoxKaren and MewtwoxMew (MEW'S A GIRL IN MY MIND! I DON'T WRITE YAOI!) I hope you enjoy it and I hope to get some feedback for the story. Thanks in advance. I hope they were in character._

_ Yay I'd like at least one review for each chapter. Just one. I hope that's not too much to ask. _

_**WARNING**: If you flame my story I will block you username.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As Karen led the three friends through the jungle Misty couldn't help but get all over Ash about him being wrong. "I told you this was a waste of time," she said, poking his arm. "I bet this rare Pokemon everyone's been seeing here has just been Karen's Mewtwo flying around the island by himself."

"You don't know that for sure," Ash pointed out. 'There _could_ be another rare Pokemon here."

Misty sighed. "Well we'll soon find out," she said. "Let's just hope this person Karen's taking us to can tell us something."

"I hope so," Ash said.

"So, Karen," Brock said walking right behind the raven haired girl. "What are you doing on this island? I thought for sure you'd out capturing more Pokemon."

"I have my reasons for being here," Karen replied, looking over her shoulder at him. "As for capturing Pokemon I usually just capture the ones that attack me or I get them out of the slot machine." she looked sad. "Pokemon seem to want to avoid me most of the time."

"You mean Mewtwo?" Brock asked.

"Well yes," she admitted, looking away. "Ever since we got here all we do is fight. He thinks hiding from everyone like I'm doing is foolish. Especially since he'd rather see the rest of the world. He told me he was sick of being in one place all the time." she put her fist to her heart. "And that's when he flew off."

"Aww it's okay, Karen," Brock said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't release him so he couldn't have gone too far."

"I know," the girl said. "But I'm real worried about him. He's been acting strangely since we left you guys. I wonder if the fact that he accidently killed me is making him depressed."

"But he brought you back to life as well," Misty pointed out. "Why would he be depressed about that?"

"I don't know," the girl said, shrugging. "Maybe he misses Mew."

"Mew?" Ash said. "I met a Mew awhile back."

"Where?" Karen asked, looking over at him.

"In another country," he replied. "But it sounded different so it's probably not the same Mew."

"Probably not," the girl said. "I guess we'll never find the Mew that helped you guys out." she suddenly remembered something. "That's right. I was taking you to see someone. Sorry about spilling my problems on you guys. Follow me, please."

* * *

Unknown to the Pke crew up in the sky not too far off the Indigo Island coast a Meowth shaped balloon carrying three passengers flew slowly toward the island. "Well well," said someone who was watching the group through a pair of high powered binoculars. "Looks like the brats are here too."

"They've come to find that rare Pokemon too," said someone else with blue hair. "I guess this means they heard the storys too."

"Yes, but they didn't know they'd be racing us to get it," the person with the binoculars said, looking at the person with blue hair.

"Right," he agreed, smiling.

"Because where ever there's a rare Pokemon to find!" the two began. "You will always be sure to run into Team Rocket!" they took on dramatic poses then started laughing.

"Will you two knock it off!?" a Meowth ordered, jumping at them and scratching up their faces. "You want to give away our position?!"

"Don't worry about that, Meowth," The Rocket with blue hair, whose name was James, said.

"We're too far away for them to see or hear," the binocular holding Rocket said, whose name was Jessie.

"Let's try to keep it that way, okay?" Meowth told them. He took the binoculars from Jessie and zeroed in on the group again. "And maybe this time we'll finally be able to capture that Pikachu."

* * *

"So Karen," Ash said as the group got out of the tree cover and stepped on the eastern beach. "Where is this person who might know about the rare Pokemon?"

"Over there," the girl said, pointing toward the water.

"Huh?" the other said. "I don't see anyone," Ash pointed out.

"Well she's over there," Karen said, looking toward the water. "She's busy with something right now..."

"She?" Ash said, scratching the side of his face. "All this time I was imagining an old man with a beard."

"Nope," Karen said, shaking her head. "It's a girl but I must warn you. Don't go running over there."

"Why not?" Misty asked.

"You'll see," the girl said, winking. She gestured with her hand. "Come on we can wait for her over there."

The group followed her to the shore line. They hadn't gotten very far when something popped out of the ground. "WWWAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ash exclaimed before being kicked in the face. "Ow!"

"Huh?" Karen said, looking over her shoulder.

"Ash, are you all right?" Misty asked, leaning over him.

"I told you to be careful," Karen said walking back over to them.

"Ow," he said, a big foot mark on his face. "What was that?"

"I think it was that," Brock said pointing.

The others looked where his finger went. They saw a Hitmonlee standing a few feet away. He was in a fighters stance and looked like he wanted to kick someone else.

"Hitmonlee?" Ash said. "What's one of those doing here?"

"It's mine," said a voice that seemed to be coming from the water.

They looked past the Hitmonlee at the blue ocean. The water bubbled and someone came splashing out, riding on the back of a Vaporeon. The rider of the Pokemon, a girl with brown hair back in a pony tail and brown eyes and wearing a swim suit and a pair of shorts turned to the Hitmonlee scoldingly, once she got off the Vaporeon and was on dry land. "Spaz, how many times have I told you to keep your feet to yourself?!" she shouted. "Now you gave that kid a black eye!"

"Lee..." The Hitmonlee hung its head in shame and walked away. "Sorry about that," the girl said, looking at them. "Spaz has a bad habit of kicking every new face it sees."

"Spaz," Misty said. "That sure is a good name for it."

"Yeah," the girl said, starting down the beach. "I gave it that name because of its bad habit." she picked up a back pack that was lying on the beach and looked back up at them. "Excuse me." then she ducked into the bushes.

"Who was that?" Misty asked.

"I don't know," Brock said. "But she sure was pretty."

"You think _all_ girls are pretty," Misty commented.

"That was Maya," Karen cut in. "Her speciality is fighting Pokemon."

"Fighting Pokemon?" Brock said. "A delicate flowerr like her likes fighting Pokemon?"

"And Vaporeon," Karen added. "That Vaporeon she has was the first Pokemon she ever got. She wanted a Machop but her mother insisted she take Eevee. She didn't want Eevee at first but when it saved her life she became friends with it."

"Making it a Vaporeon was a good choice," Misty, who loved water Pokemon, commented.

"Yes it was," the other girl agreed. "Right now she's in the process of teach her Vaporeon how to talk."

"Teaching it how to talk?" Misty asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Well," Karen said, sitting on the ground. The others joined her on the soft white sand. "She figures it Mewtwo can talk her Vaporeon can learn to talk too. Of course the only word her Vaporeon learned so far is 'apple'." she grinned. "It only learned that word so it could tell Maya when it was hungry."

"By the way, Karen," Misty said.

"Hmm?" the girl asked, looking at the water gym leader.

"Is Maya jealous because Mewtwo can talk?"

"Not really," Karen replied. "She just figures if some Pokemon can talk others shouldn't have that problem either. Though she's into fighting Pokemon she also wants to become a Pokemon speech teacher and teach Pokemon how to talk so Pokemon and humans can have more in common and won't treat each other the way they do. Some trainers abuse their Pokemon and since the Pokemon can't talk they have no way of telling the trainer to stop. She wants Pokemon to be able to express how they feel more easily."

"That sounds so knoble!" Brock said with heart eyes. "I'd love to marry a woman like that!"

"You'd love to marry _any_ woman with a pretty face," Misty commented.

"So Karen," Ash said. "Is Maya the girl who can tell me if there's a rare Pokemon on this island?"

"Oh yeah that's why we came to see her," Karen said. "Well yes, she can. She's spent more time on this island than I have so if there is one she'll be able to tell you."

"I'm back," Maya said, stepping out of the bushes in ripped blue jeans a a T-shirt with the words "Save a Pokemon save a friend" written over the front, just then.

"Oh, Maya," Karen said, standing up.

"Hey, Karen," Maya said, nodding to her raven haired girl She looked at the others. "So who are these guys? Are they the ones who helped save you when Giovanni had you kidnapped?"

"Yeah," Karen confirmed, nodding. "This Ash, Misty, and Brock."

"Hi again," Maya said, waving to them. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself before but I'd just gotten back from a deep sea dive with my Vaporeon and didn't have the time."

"You were diving?" Misty asked. "What for?"

"I'm looking for Shellder pearls," Maya replied. "Course I couldn't find any but I enjoy just swimming around as well." she looked back at Karen. "By the way, Karen, if you're wondering where Mewtwo is he's taking a nap under the bay."

"Under the bay?" Karen asked. "What's he doing down there and how can he breath?"

"Well he's got an air bubble around him," Maya replied, folding her arms. "Course I didn't bother waking him. I figured he'll come back when he's ready."

'Thanks for finding him," Karen said, greatful.

"Say, Maya," Ash said, stepping forward. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Maya said, looking down at him.

"Do you know if there are any rare Pokemon on this island?" he asked.

"Rare Pokemon?" Maya said. "Now let me see." she thought for a moment then said. "Yes, I think there is one."

"Really?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Sure," Maya replied. "but it's a bit hard to find."

"So I was right after all," Ash exclaimed excitedly. He looked at Misty. "I told you there was on here."

'Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," Misty said making a pouty face. "I know you did, don't rub it in."

"So can you show us where the Pokemon is hiding?" Ash asked.

Maya frowned and folded her arms. "No," she said, flatly.

Ash fell over. "No..." he whined.

"No?" Misty asked, staring at the girl. "But why not?"

"Because that rare Pokemon is needed to keep this island alive," Maya explained pointing into Ashes face. "And I won't let a scrawny little boy like you capture it and ruin the entire ecosystem of this island!"

"Scrawny!?' Ash exclaimed, losing his temper. "I'm _not_ scrawny." he started swinging his fists at her but she held him back. "_You're_ the one whose scrawny! I'll show you! Put em up! Put em up."

"Any boy who picks a fight with a girl isn't worth it," Maya told him. "Why don't you just take my advice and go home?"

"Leave her alone, Ash," Brock said, trying to hold his friend back. "It's not worth it."

"We'll see about that," Ash said. He pointed a finger at Maya. "How about a battle?"

Maya blinked. "A battle?" she said. "Why would I want to battle you?" she turned away from him. "I have no time to waste battling a kid who wants to destroy the ecosystem of an island. Besides, I'd just beat you anyway."

"We'll see about that!" Ash said, pulling out a Pokemon. "Go-!"

Misty grabbed his arm. "Ash!" she exclaimed. "Stop that. She's not going to help you and she doesn't want to battle!'

"But Misty," he said.

She put her hands on her hips. "Stop being such a battle crazy brat," she scolded. "All you ever think about is catching Pokemon and battling everyone you see. That's just like when you first ran into Karen. She didn't want to fight either but you talked her into it."

"Misty..." he began.

"Grow up already," she said, waving a finger in his face. "Everything can't be resolved by fighting, you know."

"Oh," Ash said, embarressed.

"Speaking of Karen," Brock said. "Where is she?"

Everyone looked around the beach. "Where did she go?" Misty asked.

"She probably went tlooking for Mewtwo," Maya said, turning from them. "She's been looking for him for awhile and now that she knows where he is she'll probably go see him. they need to talk anyway."

"Hmm," Misty said. "Should we go after her?"

"No," Maya told them, kneeling down to pet her Vaporeon that had come out of the bushes. "It's best if you left them alone." she stood up and turned back to them. "Are you hungry?"

* * *

It didn't take long for Karen to find the bay. It was in the center part of the island shore between the east and western beaches. The water was so clear you could see anything under it, including a transparent bubble with a light purple Pokemon napping inside. "Mewtwo," Karen said, sitting down on the top of the rock face above the bay. "So there you are. I've been looking all over for you." she frowned sadly. "Maybe you were right after all. Maybe I shouldn't have been so paranoid."

She remembered to the day when he'd flown off to be by himself.

(Karen,) he'd said, frowning down at her. (I don't think it's wise to keep hiding from him just because you're scared that he'll force you to give him me.)

"But _it is_ wise!" she argued. "I don't want him taking you and forcing you to do bad things for him."

(Karen,) he said, looking away from her. (I don't think you're doing this for me.)

"What do you mean?" she'd asked.

(I think you're doing this for you,) he'd answered, looking down at her. (You don't want him trying to kill you again. You don't really care what happens to me.)

"That's not true!"

(Don't lie to me!) he ordered. (I know what youre thinking. I'm not wrong and you know it.)

"Are you reading my mind?!" she demanded.

(So what if I am?)

"I can't_ believe _you!" she exclaimed, angrily. "I do something nice for you for once and you read my mind! How could you?!"

(How could _you_?!) he shot back. (You're the worst liar I've ever met.)

"You're the worst Pokemon _I've_ ever met!" she shot back.

(I'm not going to argue anymore,) he said rising into the air. (When you're ready to be honest with me let me know.) Then he flew off.

_You were right, _she thought now. "I wasn't being honest with you." she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Aww, doesn't that just want to make you cry?" a voice said suddenly.

"Yes," another voice added. "It makes me want to cry bucket loads."

"Huh?" Karen said, standing up and looking around. "Who's there?"

"Prepare for trouble," the first voice said.

"Make it double," added the second.

_A/N_

_I'll stop here. lol. Looks like Karen's about to encounter our favorite Rocket pair. _

_I finally saw Mewtwo Returns!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! It was a slight disappointment especially since I'm so used to Mewtwo's other voice actor. Dan Green is pretty good, I guess, but the other guy captured Mewtwo's personality much better. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Why'd they have to change it? Now he sounds like that guy from Yu-Gi-Oh. So yeah. Anyway I hope this chater was okay. I'm slightly disappointed that I only got one review for this fic. I was hoping for two but all well. If you are reading it please leave me some feedback, okay? I hope I have them in character._

_One more question how exactly do you pronounce Pokemon? Is is pronouced "Poky" or "Pokay?" I always pronounced it "Poky" but the people on the show pronounce it "Pokay" which is right? _

_PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Karen looked up to find two characters in black and white clothing with big red Rs on the fronts of their shirts standing on a rock in dramatic poses, looking down at her. The male, who had blue hair and green eyes, held a red rose in his hand. The female who had strangely shaped reddish purple hair and blue eyes stood with her hands on her hips. _Who are these clowns? _the girl thought.

"To protect the world from devastation," the woman began.

"To unite al..." (Yeah you know the drill so I'll skip it and go right to the end) "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Karen gasped. "You guys are with Team Rocket?" she asked.

"Of course, little girl," the red haired woman, who'd introduced herself as Jessie, confirmed. "Who else would have their own motto?"

"Who else would _want_ one," Karen commented. "And who else would made a big deal about it?"

"Eh? Why you!" Jessie stepped forward swinging her fists but James held her back. "Calm down, Jessie," James said.

"What do you want anyway?" Karen demanded, glaring up at them. "If you're here for a battle I'm not interested."

"We're not here for a battle," Jessie said. "We're here to take possession of your Pokemon." she held up a pokeball. "Now hand them over nicely and we won't need to fight."

"No way," Karen exclaimed clenching her fists. "I'm not giving you my Pokemon! Get your own!"

"But we want yours," Jessie said. "We know you have Mewtwo so we figured we'd take him from you and give him to the boss."

"No!" the girl shouted. "I won't let you have him!" she pulled out a pokeball. "Go Absol!" (Yes Karen has been to Hoenn). The ball hit the ground and the white and purplish colored dog like Pokemon came out. It growled at Jessie and James and looked like it wanted to take a bite out of James' rear. James whimpered in panic and hid behind Jessie who wasn't affected by the doomsayer pokemon.

"Hmm," she said, looking it over carefully. "It seems you've been around. Well that's not going to help you!" she threw her pokeball. "Go-" but before she could summon one of her better pokemon, Wobbuffet popped out of his ball.

"Wobbu!" it said.

"NO WOBBUFFET! I DIDN'T WANT _YOU!_" Jessie screamed.

"Wobbu?" it said, looking back at her.

"You call this a challenge?" Karen asked grinning. "It seems like unfair play to me." she pointed at the blue pokemon. "Absol, use tackle!"

"Grrrrr!" the pokemon roared running toward them. It ran into the Wobbuffet, knocking it into the air, then kept going, heading straight for Jessie and James.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jessie and James screamed at once then started running around with the dog like pokemon chasing them.

Karen watched them run around, with slight amusement, then, feeling a bit bad for them, commanded, holding up a Pokeball. "Absol, return."

The pokemon went back into its ball and Jessie and James could take a breather. They stopped instantly and stood panting for a moment.

"Hey!" jessie exclaimed, looking over at the girl, once she had caught her breath.. "What's the big idea?"

"Big idea about what?" Kren asked. "That I called him back?"

"We were in the middle of a battle!" Jessie exclaimed, though for real they weren't. "You can't just call it back at will!"

"We were not in a battle!" Karen protested. "You send out your stupid pokemon to attack me so I defended myself. It's not my fault Absol doesn't like you guys."

"Our Pokemon aren't stupid!" Jessie protested. "and if I had sent out the right one you'd be begging for mercy right now."

"Sure I will," Karen said, tossing her pokeball up and down in her hand. "I don't know why you two are picking a fight with me or trying to steal my pokemon but I won't let you."

"It's very simple," Meowth said, jumping into the picture. "We know you have Mewtwo and since the boss would really like him back we decided to take him from you and give him back to him."

"Well like I told you I won't be giving you any Pokemon," she told them. "Mewtwo belongs to me and no second rate Rocket members are going to take him from me."

"Did she just call us second rate?" James asked Jessie.

"Grrr," Jessie growled. "We'll show her."

"But she already beat us," he said.

"Well she won't beat us if we play dirty," the woman said. She pulled out a bomb. "Try this on for size!" she shouted, before throwing it.

Karen was taken by surprise. When the bomb hit the ground by her feet it exploded and the force sent her backward. She lost be balance and fell off the edge of the rock formation, plummeting head first toward the water.

James looked at Jessie. "And that accomplished what?" he asked.

"I showed her who's boss," the woman relied, making a snotty face. "That little twirp thought she could make a fool of us. I taught her a lesson."

"And you killed her in the process," he informed her.

Jessie fell over. "I forgot!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Mewtwo, who was napping under the water, heard Karen's scream and opened his eyes. He saw the girl falling and instantly reacted, breaking the air bubble around him and flying upward. He caught Karen just seconds before she hit the water. Karen, who was surprised to find herself not hitting the water, opened her eyes to find herself in Mewtwo's arms. "Mewtwo?" she said, looking up at him. 

(Karen,) he said, looking down at her. (What in the _world _are you doing?)

"I wasn't doing _anything_," she told him. She pointed at the rock face. "You see those two down there? They are after me."

(What for?) he asked.

'They want my pokemon," she said. "Especially you."

(Really?) he looked down at the two, and sounding totally unworried. He recognized the figures from when he'd met them a few years ago when they had stolen Ash's Pikachu and had accidently landed on his island. (So it's them again. I wonder what they're doing here?)

* * *

Maya, with some help from Brock, prepared a nice sea food lunch for the hungry travelers. As they sat down to eat Misty couldn't help noticing that Ash wouldn't stop glaring at Maya. "Stop that!" she hissed in his ear. "Glaring at her isn't going to make her change her mind about it." 

"I don't care," he shot back. "I want to find that pokemon and if she won't help us I'll just have to look for it myself."

"Don't you _dare_!" she said. "If Maya finds out you'll be in trouble."

"Aww I don't' care what she thinks," he said. "I'm not going to let a stubborn girl keep me from becoming the worlds greatest pokemon master!"

"I don't think she cares what you want to become," Misty said, standing up and grabbing her red backpack. "And I for one am getting a little tired of it too." then she walked off. "Let me know when you grow up a little."

"Misty!" he called after her, getting up and following. "Don't walk away mad!"

* * *

(Do you want me to deal with them?) Mewtwo asked flying over the three below. 

The idea crossed Karen's mind but she shook her head. "Naw," she said. "Let them think they got rid of me for now. Besides. I think it would be a good idea to tell the others who's here."

(All right,) he said flying off to the eastern beach.

_A/N_

_I don't think I'll be updating this for awhile after today. I don't know what's keeping you all quiet. I mean I got like over 150 hits on this fic so far yet only 2 reviews. Isn't it good? Should I change it? I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character and stuff. Can you all please give me some more reviews. I wouldn't mind having 2 for this chapter. Just two. Please._

_IF I DON'T GET ANYMORE REVIEWS FOR THIS FIC I'M GONNA BE FORCED TO DELETE IT AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO!_

_BTW the pokemon Karen has on hand (incase you might be wondering) are: Mewtwo, Abso, lEspeon, Haunter, and Dratini._

_I won't ask for anymore reviews from you people because you don't seem to care anyway. I don't need anymore people flaming me namely "Flame Rising" and all his/her many other flaming names so I won't ask anymore. If my spelling stinks its because I write when I'm tired and need to get over that habit. Now I won't say anything else anymore because you all don't care anyway. :depressed: I hate being flamed...  
_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Misty," Ash said following the red head into the jungle. "Misty wait."

Misty walked a good distance into the woods then stopped and turned around. She glared at him. "Stop following me!" she ordered.

"But, Misty," Ash began. "I don't want you mad at me. Why do you have to be that way anyway?"

The red head sighed. What should she say to him? That what he was planning to do was stupid? She already told him that more than enough times already. "Ash," she began, trying a more gentle approach. "You don't seem to understand what that girl is saying."

"What do you mean?"

She gestered at the forest where they stood. "Look around you," she ordered. "Do you see all these trees and stuff? Do you see what's growing on them?"

Ash looked around for a minute, taking in all the trees and plants growing around him. If he listened hard enough he could hear the pokemon living in all this growth. He sighed. He looked back at her and began to speak when suddenly the wind picked up and started blowing everything around. "What's going on?" Misty asked, holding her hair in place.

Ash looked into the sky. For a second he thought he saw something flying over the trees. "Let's get back to the beach," he adviced.

She looked at him and nodded. They ran back.

* * *

Karen thought she saw something in the sky as she and Mewtwo flew back to the other beach. She looked up at him to see if he'd seen it too but he gave no indication that he had. She decided not to say anything about it. It probably wasn't important anyway. Besides; Mewtwo already knew what it was. 

(Where are the others?) Mewtwo asked, looking at the ground.

Karen looked down and spotted them near the water. "There!" she exclaimed, pointing.

Mewtwo spotted the ground and changed course, flying down to them. As they got closer to the spot Karen saw Maya look up and spot them. She looked at the others then pointed into the sky and said something. The others looked where she pointed and, when they spotted the two in the sky, they waved and shouted something.

Mewtwo landed on the beach a minute later and set Karen down on the sand. "Karen!" Maya exclaimed, as she and the others ran up to the two. She nodded at Mewtwo. "I see you found him."

"Yes," Karen replied. "But there's something important I have to tell you all."

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"It might not seem that important to you all but," she paused a moment and glanced up and Mewtwo who nodded at her. "Team Rocket's here."

Maya stared at her. "What?" she said. "What are they doing here?"

"They said they were after Mewtwo," she replied, looking up at her Pokemon again. His eyes flashed blue for a second then returned to normal. "I think they might be after the rare pokemon that's on this island as well."

Maya frowned. "This isn't good," she said, folding her arms. "If they capture that pokemon this island will be destroyed. Everything will die. I understand why they might want Mewtwo but..." she noticed him staring at her. "Sorry."

(It's okay,) he informed her.

Brock thought about what she had said for a moment then asked, walking to the front. "Tell me, Karen, did those Team Rocket people have a talking Meowth with them?"

The raven haired girl nodded. "He had a bit of an attitude and they said their names were Jessie and James," she told him. She saw the look on his face. "Huh? Do you know them?"

"Let's just say we've had quite a few run ins with them over the years," Brock said. "They make a big performance but they're not really anything wortht worring about."

Karen wasn't convinced. "They might be harmless on their own," she said. "But if they call their boss and tell him where I am things won't be so simple."

"Karen's right about that," Maya agreed. "I know that their boss is still after Mewtwo so if they do tell him that he's here..."

"Well then we'll just have to make sure they don't," Ash spoke up.

Maya gave him a doubtful look. "How do you plan on doing that?" she asked.

"Like this..." and he began to explain.

* * *

"You have to call him!" James said, shoving a cell phone into Jessie's hand. 

She shoved it back. "Why do I have to call him?" she demanded.

"Because you're the one who killed her!" Meowth explained.

"That was an accident!" she shot back. "How was I suppost to know it would kill her? Things like this usually don't happen to us!"

"Well it did so you have to call him!" James told her, slapping the phone into her hand. "Now call him!"

Jessie whimpered and turned away to make the call. "He's not going to be happy about this," she mumbled. She dailed the number then put the phone to her ear. "It's ringing," she told the others.

Two more rings then. "Hello?"

Jessie cast a fearful glance at James and Meowth. They gestured at her to talk. "Uh boss," she said.

"Yeah who is this?"

"This is umm Jessie and..."

"And what?" he demanded. "You'd better not be calling to recite your motto again."

"Uh no I have some news," she said.

"What kind of news?"

"Well you know that girl who captured Mewtwo?"

"Yeah?" Now Giovanni sounded interested. "What about her? Did you find her?"

Jessie sweat dropped. "Yes and umm," she hesitated then blurted. "But I kinda killed her before she could hand him over."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Umm I blew her up," Jessie said. "And I think I vaporized her and all her Pokeballs when I did. So I think I killed him too."

"YOU IDIOT!" Giovanni roared so loudly he hurt her ear. "How could you do something so stupid!? How many times have I told you to not carry bombs around!?"

"Ummm about one hundred," she said laughing nervously.

Giovanni started yelling words that were too obscene to be written down then hung up so loudly it make Jessie's ears buzz. She put a finger in her ear and turned to the others.

"What did he say?" James asked.

"Uh...," she said. "It was too graphic to repeat. But now he's really mad at me and is thinking about firing us."

"He can't do that!" James exclaimed all worried. "We have to do something to appease him!"

"Like what?" she demanded.

"Like capture that rare pokemon people have been seeing around here," Meowth replied.

"Good idea, Meowth!" James exclaimed, hugging the cat pokemon.

"Yes it is a good idea," Jessie agreed. "But first we have to find it."

* * *

Karen listened to Ash's plan but she didn't feel any better about it. Being a naturel worrier didn't help either. Karen had always been a bit paranoid about things though she was trying to get over that bad habbit. 

(You don't have to worry about me,) Mewtwo told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him. "Easy for you to say," she told him, frowning. "I don't have any powers to save me if I run into trouble."

(That's why _I'm _here,) he told her. (If you run into trouble you can just ask me for help.) he gave her a small smile.

She smiled back and felt her face getting red for some reason. "Thanks," she said, looking away. _What am I blushing for? He's a__** pokemon**_

"Okay," Ash said finishing up his plan, just then. "Does everyone know what they have to do?"

They all nodded but Maya wasn't the only one who looked doubtful about the plan. Misty didn't seem to like it either but she said nothing.

"Let's go," Ash said starting into the woods.

The others followed.

_A/N_

_The real fun starts in the next chapter. hehehe. I'm really trying to make this story interesting but I have writer's block and it might take awhile for me to update again. I hope you all can be patient and I hope you liked this chapter even if it was a bit short._

_Yeah and if ya aren't too busy can ya leave me a review? Thank you. _


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Unknown to Ash and his friends they wouldn't have to do anything to deal with Team Rocket. The three had entered the jungle about a half hour before the others had and after walking for awhile unknowningly stepped on one of Karen's traps. Before they knew what was happening they were falling into a hole.

"Ow!" Jessie exclaimed, her rear end landing on a rock at the bottom of the hole. "What was that? Huh?" she looked around herself. "All right, you two, which one of you dug this hole without telling me?"

"We didn't dig this hole, Jessie," James said who was lying ontop of Meowth. "It was already here."

"Well then they have huge Digletts on this island," she said sarcasticly.

"They probably do," James said, grinning nervously. "There are a lot of strange things on this island."

Jessie wacked James upside the head with her fist. "Oh shut up!" she ordered. "Try using your breath to get us out of here!"

"How am I going to do that?" he demanded.

She got up. "Give me a boost."

James got off Meowth and stood up to help Jessie. He knelt down and she climbed onto his back. "Hurry up Jessie," he said, straining. "You're a lot heavier than you look!"

"Oh stop whining!" she shouted down at him, reaching up to grab the ledge. Her fingers missed it by inches. "Grr. Get higher!"

"How do you expect me to do that?" he demanded. "This is as weigh as I can go with you standing on me!"

"Suck it up!" she shouted. "And stop wiggling! I can't reach the ledge with you moving around like that!"

"Sorry but I-" James arms gave out and he fell onto his stomach. "WHOA!" Jessie screamed falling backward and landing ontop of Meowth. "MEOW!" the cat screamed, wavering his arms around.

"Idiot!" Jessie shouted, angrily kicking James in the rear. "I almost had it and you had to fall over!"

"Sorry," he said again. "But I couldn't hold you up any longer."

"Hey did you hear that?" A voice from above suddenly asked.

"Yeah," another voice said. "It sounded like someone was screaming."

"I think it came from over there," said a third voice, this one female.

Footsteps then five shadows were cast over the hole in the ground. The three Rockets looked up and saw Ash. Misty, Brock, a girl with brown hair and... "Hey! it's that girl!" James exclaimed. "The one you blew up!"

"So she's alive!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Look, it's Team Rocket!" Misty exclaimed.

"Looks like we won't have to deal with them after all," the brown haired girl said, her voice sounding cocky. "Karen's trap did the work for us."

"I guess we won't have to worry about them finding that Pokemon before we do," Brock said. "It doesn't look like they'll be able to get out of there."

"I'm glad," the borwn haired girl said. "One less problem to worry about."

"Yeah," the others agreed then walked away from the hole.

"Hey!" Jessie shouted to them. "Don't just leave us down here!"

"Yeah!" James shouted, crying. "I don't want to be left down with mean old Jessie! I'm too young to die!"

Outside of the hole Ash and his friends all looked at one another. "Do you think we should get them out?" Maya asked.

"Naw," Misty said. "They can stand to be in there for a day or two. As long as they are in there we don't have to worry abvout them."

The others agreed to that logic and walked off, leaving the Rockets in the hole for the time being.

* * *

Later that day they group all congergated back on the beach and sat down to watch the sunset. Ash sat down beside Misty and the two stared off into space, saying nothing. Ash was feeling bad about what he'd said eariler and wanted to tell the girl that he was sorry. He hadn't been thinking. He should have considered what would happen to the island if he'd captured the Pokemon. 

"Misty," he said after a moment.

"Hmm?" she said looking over at him.

"Sorry about before," he said. "I should have been more considerate to Maya."

"It's okay," Misty said smiling. "But I think you should tell Maya you're sorry too."

"I will," he said.

* * *

Karen and Mewtwo went off together to talk. Karen had some words to say to her Pokemon and she didn't want to say them in front of the others. 

"Mewtwo," she said after awhile.

(Yes?) he said, looking down at the girl.

"I'm sorry about what I said the other day," she said, not looking at him. "You were right about my reason for being here. I was hiding out and not because I was worried about you. I was hiding from him because I didn't want him to find me again. I didn't want to go through that again. I didn't want to end up dying like before."

Mewtwo said nothing. This was the very first time she'd even been totally honest with him. It surprised him and made him wonder what had caused this change in her character. He was glad she was finally being honest with him though about the reason for them being there. He appreciated her honesty. (I'm glad you admitted it,) he finally said. (It must have been hard for you to be so truethful about it.)

She nodded. "I just, just didn't want you mad at me anymore," she said. "I'm tired of fighting with you all the time. I want to be friends. I forgive you for what happened with my mother." she looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. "Will you forgive me?" she asked, her voice pleading.

He nodded. (Yes,) he said. (I forgive you.)

_A/N_

_I'm working on it. I'm trying my best to get this fic done and an interesting read but I have writer's block so it might be awhile before I update again. _


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

It grew dark a few hours later. Since Ash and the others couldn't leave, Maya invited them to stay at her cabin for the night. "But if you choose to stay on the island longer you'll have to find somewhere else to sleep from then on," she added as she tossed them some blankets.

The others agree to that only because Maya's Hitmonlee threatened to kick them out if they didn't. When the others settled down for the night Misty noticed that Karen and Mewtwo still hadn't returned from their walk. She decided to ask Maya about it and got off the cot Maya had set up on the floor of the guest bedroom.

She found the girl in the livingroom working on teaching her Vaporeon to speak. When the brown haired girl noticed the red head she looked up from her work and asked. "Yes? What is it?"

"Where are Mewtwo and Karen?" Misty wanted to know. "They aren't back yet."

Maya looked away. 'They don't sleep here," she told her. "It's not because I don't allow them to, it's because Karen doesn't want to. Mewtwo hates being confined so she usually sleeps outside with him." she lifted her head and looked out the window. "They're probably down on the beach right now. That's where they usually sleep. Mewtwo likes to watch the stars at night."

Misty sat down on the couch. "It must be hard for them," she said.

"Why?" the other girl asked.

'Because when Karen first caught Mewtwo they argued all the time," Misty replied. "Karen used to say she hated Mewtwo."

"They get along better now," Maya told her, turning from her Vaporeon and heading into the kitchen unit. "Sometimes I wonder if they might be more than just friends..." her voice trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

Maya waved her hand, her way of saying 'Let's drop the subject'. "It's not important," she said. "I just notice things that seem out of place for a trainer and a pokemon." Maya looked over her shoulder at Misty. "I've noticed something between you and Ash as well." she told the girl.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, feeling her face turn red.

Maya returned with a plate of sandwiches. She set them on the coffe table and sat down on the overstuffed chair across from the sofa. "Your body language when you're around each other," the girl said, taking a sandwich. "You might not want to admit it but you like each other."

"You're crazy!" Misty denied immediately. "It's not like that _at all_!"

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she said, biting her sandwich. She spoke through the wod in her mouth. "I've noticed otherwise."

Misty frowned at her, picked up a sandwich and bit into it out of frustration. _She's crazy! _the red head thought. _I don't have feelings for Ash. I'm only following him so he'll get me a new bike! Sure we might be friends now but that's the only reason. _even as she thought this she herself didn't believe it and Maya's smile wasn't helping. Not at all.

* * *

Mewtwo and Karen sat under the stars at the beach watching the waves lap against the sand and talking little. It wasn't that they had nothing to say it was just that they didn't know _what to_ say. They had been walking around the forest for a few hours talking about their pasts and getting to know each other a little better. That had seemed new to both since in the months they had been together they never spoke about their pasts, they barely spoke at all. Karen began realizing that she enjoyed talking to him. She also realized his voice made her feel safe; as if it was a silent promise to take care of her. She tried to tell herself she was imagining things but she knew she wasn't. He really did care.

"I wonder what Ash and the others are going to do about the three Rockets that fell into one of my traps," the girl said after a moment of silence.

Mewtwo, sitting catlike beside her on the soft sand, said. (I don't know but hopefully they'll be able to send them away. I've encountered those two before and, though they aren't much of a threat on their own and are unable to capture me, if they get in contact with their boss I don't even want to imagine what could happen.)

"Neither would I," Karen agreed. "I get the feeling that the Rocket I had run into in that one town had tipped Giovanni about me and you the first time."

(Yes,) he agreed. (So it would seem.)

"I hope they don't get in contact with him," she said, tucking her legs up to her chest.

(Don't worry about it,) he told her. (I can just make them forget what they were after or that we even exist if I have to.) His eyes started glowing a pale blue.

Karen saw what he was doing and shook her head. "No, don't do that," she said. "It wouldn't be right. It's not a good idea to tamper with the mind."

He stopped. He knew she was right. (Sorry,) he said, looking at her. (I didn't mean anything by it.)

Karen didn't speak. He had once offered to do the same thing about her memorys of the fire that killed her mother. She'd been having nightmares about it and had said she wished it had never happened. He'd asked her if she wanted him to make her forget about the incident so she could sleep better. She had thought about accepting the offer but in the end had refused. She didn't want him accidently removing other memory's she held dear. She didn't want to forget about her mother completely. He had said he understood and had never brought it up again.

Karen felt his tail slowly wrapping around her legs. She looked down at the purple tail encirling her body but said nothing. She looked at him but he was looking at the ocean again. She wasn't sure if he had done it on purpose or if it was a reflex from the tail. His tail sometimes had a mind of its own... Well whatever reason it was Mewtwo wasn't saying anything. She decided not to ask. She closed her eyes and leaned against him.

He looked at her once but didn't say anything. He returned to looking over the ocean.

_A/N_

_This was all I could think of for now. I hope you enjoyed it even if the chapter was a bit short. I'll make the next one longer, I promise. _


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Karen fell asleep with her head on Mewtwo's shoulder. The pokemon tried not to move much so not to awaken her. It felt nice having her head resting there. It reminded him of something...

Suddenly he thought he saw movement far out on the horizon. Something small and light colored flying over the waves. His curiousity was aroused and he very gently used his powers to lift Karen's head off his shoulder and set it carefully on the ground. She didn't notice or waken up and he was relieved. He got up and, still keeping the object in sight, lifted off the ground and flew toward it. As he got closer he realized what it was. Mew. The same Mew that he'd had a few runins with before. When Mew spotted him she stopped playing with the wind and giggled, waving her paw playfully at him.

"Hello, Mewtwo," she said, giggling even more.

That giggle always irritated him but he wasn't about to let it get to him, not tonight. (What do you want, Mew?) he asked, stopping and hovering in front of her. (What are you doing here?)

"Nothing," she replied, playfully flitting before him. "Just looking for someone to play with." she cocked her head at him. "Do you want to play tag again?"

(No I don,t) he replied, instantly. He hated these games. (And we didn't play tag before either.)

"Oh yeah," she said remembering. "I wanted you to play with me and all _you_ wanted to do was prove who was better. Sheesh. You need to get over that. We're equal."

He knew that already. (Did you come here to rub it in?) he demanded.

"No," she replied. "I didn't even know you were here. And you brought it up." she looked him over. "How have you been doing?"

(Why do you want to know?) he asked suspiciously.

"Oh I don't know," she replied. "I'm just worried about Karen."

(Karen is fine.)

"Really?" she said. "You mean you haven't done anything to her? Like try to get rid of her."

(I'm not like that anymore.)

Mew smiled. Mewtwo realized then how much he hated that smile. It always told him she knew more than she let on. (What?) he asked.

"Nothing," she replied, giggling. "Nothing at all." then she flew off. "See ya later!"

(Hey!) he exclaimed. (You can't just fly off like that!)

"See ya!" she called back, totally ignoring his comment. "I love you too!"

(I _never_ said I loved you!) he yelled but she was too far off to hear.

When he could no longer see her pink form he sighed and shook his head. Mew was always like that, never still for very long. He chose to not let her words bother him and flew back to the beach where he had left Karen.

* * *

Jessie tried to get ahold of Giovannie to tell him she'd been wrong about killing Karen but discovered that, while she was in the hole in the ground, she had no cell phone service. 

"Rats!" she exclaimed, hitting the phone with her hand. "No service!"

"What did you _expect_?" James asked from his spot on the ground. "We're way below the signal airwaves. There's no way you can call him from down here."

"I _know_ that," she said, annoyed. She shoved her phone back into her skirt pocket. "But how are we going to tell him that the brat is still alive now?"

"We can try to get out again," he suggested.

"How do propose we do that?" she wanted to know, putting her hands on her hips.

"I thought you'd never asked." he puled out a pokeball and threw it. "Go Victorybell!"

The pokemon popped out of the ball and immediately tried to eat James' head. "AHHHH!" he exclaimed. "No stop it! You can hug me later!"

The Victorybell liked that idea and let go of James. He sat there gasping for a moment then commanded. "Vine wip!"  
The plant pokemon obeyed and used the attack. "We can climb up these vines," he told Jessie.

"What a great idea," she agreed then punched him to the ground. "Why didn't you think of that _before_?" she demanded.

"I don't know," he said, cowering under her fist. "I forgot!"

The Rockets climbed out of the hole and James called back his pokemon. "Now," Jessie said, pulling out her phone. "Let's see if I can reach him now..." she got service no so she dailed his number. "Hello, boss? Remember when I said I accidently killed that girl who caught Mewtwo...?

* * *

Karen was still sleeping peacefully when Mewtwo returned to the beach. She lay curled up on the sand, her breathing even and her face illiuminated by the moonlight. He stared at her face a moment, realizing she looked a bit like Ai. He sat down beside her and watched her sleep. He didn't know why he was suddenly fascinated by her. He'd known her for awhile now and had never felt this way before when he saw her face. Probably because most of the time when he'd look at her she was angry at him. He sighed. This was illogical. 

_She's a human, _he reminded himself. _A human who blames me for the death of her mother. You can't be having feelings for her after she hurt you so badly..._

That might be true but she had a reason. She'd explained it to him many times. Her mother had been there when he'd been created. She'd been there when he'd destroyed the lab and killed Mr. Fuji.

_"She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry," Karen's words came to him. "Sorry about the whole thing. It hadn't been her choice. Giovanni had funded the project. She'd only been listening to Fuji, her bosses, orders. She never ment for any of this and for the death of your friend Ai."_

_I don't blame her, _he thought. _I never will. _His looked back at Karen. _There is no need to apologize now... It's over..._

He lay down beside her. Yes, it was over but he still had some problems to take care of. Things he couldn't explain to Karen.

* * *

"Yes, sir, right away, sir," Jessie said into the phone. "We'll see you then. Sayonara." she hung up the phone. 

"Well what did he say?" James asked.

Jessi looked over at him and smiled. "He's on his way," she replied. "He should be here by tomarrow morning."

"What should we do in the mean time?" James wanted to know.

Jessie put her phone away, leaned again a tree, and folded her arms. 'Wait," she replied.

* * *

Mewtwo was just dozing off when suddenly a vision flashed through his mind. He sat up as serrated images flashed before his eyes. a helocoptor, a man jumping out of it, men in black clothing, Karen's frightened face, a gun shot. 

_What? _he thought staring over the ocean. _What is this? _

The images stopped but he felt no better. He stared at the peaceful night and ocean waves but his heart still pounded. Something was coming. Something... _someone _he'd dealt with before...

_A/N_

_I think this chapter is longer than the previous one was. It seems Mewtwo still has to deal with Giovanni. Oh boy, more problems for everyone. I wonder how Ash and the others are going to react when they find out who's coming?_


End file.
